


Love and Ecstasy

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Amethyst and Pearl get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is basically just Pearlmethyst porn, do with it what you will. I'll be writing more of this with other ships, so if you like this, subscribe! Have fun, and enjoy.

 “I want you Pearl,” Amethyst growls sultrily into my neck. I moan as she bites my neck, slides her hand up my shirt, and unclasps my bra, massaging my breasts.  

            “Amethyst…” I murmur as she moves on to my nipples. “Take it off.” Amethyst smirks at me as she pulls off my top, revealing my breasts.

            “You look so gorgeous...” her words make me bite my lip as she puts her mouth to my breasts. Her tongue swirls around my sensitive nipples.

            “Please.” I whisper, rubbing my legs together.

            “Say it. What do you want?” she teases.

            “Hngh,” I whine, “Just fuck me Amethyst!”

            “That’s what I like to hear.” She starts to pull off my shorts, exposing my soaked panties. She laughs as she runs a finger along them, making me shiver. She hooks her fingers on the sides of my panties and slowly pulls them down. I tap my fingers impatiently to stop from touching myself before Amethyst does it for me.

            She looks me up and down, and I can almost feel her calloused fingers on my hips. I watch as she starts to crawl over me, planting her full lips on mine. I kiss back greedily, sucking at her top lip with a hunger. She then breaks the kiss, crawling further up, and I start to realize what her true motive is. She pulls down her leggings and underwear with haste, before lowering herself down onto my face. I immediately taste her sweet juices, and I know she’s just as worked up as I am. I want to tell her to start on me, but having Amethyst dominate me like this is almost enough to bring me to orgasm, so I start to swirl my tongue around her clit.

            “Mm,” Amethyst moans, grinding her hips lightly on my face. I can smell her as she gets more and more aroused. She bites her lip and digs her nails into the pillow behind my head. I see this and start going faster, occasionally stopping to dart my tongue inside her. She starts desperately humping my face, making the mattress creak as she grinds her pelvis against my face. I feel myself getting wetter as her thighs start to quiver and her breathing hitches.

            “I’m gonna come P,” she whispers breathlessly, “Faster.” I rarely hear her sound so desperate for release. I go harder at her clit as I feel her getting closer and closer. Her thighs quiver and drip with sweat. She grunts loudly as she climaxes, rolling her hips on my face slowly as I milk the pleasure from her orgasm.

            “Holy shit Pearl, that was so good,” she sighs, retreating from my face to kiss me softly.

            “We’ve been dating for quite a while Amethyst, I’ve picked up on what you like,” I murmur with a smile. She grins back, a playful smirk hidden in her smile. Before I know it, she’s reaching across the bed, pulling a long, slender, pink vibrator out from the drawer. She knows this one is my favorite, and I feel a fresh wave of arousal wash over me just seeing it. She switches it on, then lowers it to my clit, brushing it lightly. I whimper, biting my lip in anticipation. I don’t like to be teased as much as she does, but I can take it.

            She slowly slides it into my wet opening, and I feel the vibrations moving up inside me, coaxing out another moan. I close my eyes and arch my back slightly as the tip hits my g-spot.

            “Mm, right there,” I whisper. She wastes no time, thrusting the vibrator in and out, hitting my sweet spot over and over. My toes curl and my back arches harder as the waves of pleasure hit me. My core feels like magma inside me, burning me up. She starts pumping faster, hitting over and over. I start to moan loudly, grinding my hips to get more friction.

            “Damn P, Steven’s gonna hear if you keep yelling like that.”

            “He’s— asleep,” I sputter, my tongue turning into jelly. As I speak, she turns the vibrator to the highest setting, making me cry out in ecstasy. I moan her name, fucking myself on the intense vibrations. The fiery coil inside me draws tighter and tighter, as she slides the toy in and out of me with ever-increasing speed.

            “I’m gonna… ah…” I whisper. She starts to circle her fingers around my clit, hitting it with my g-spot. I’m engulfed in pleasure, bucking my hips wildly, desperate for release.

            The coil snaps, and my body racks with orgasm, sending pleasure though every nerve. I practically yell her name with every blissful contraction that runs through my core. The vibrator slows, and she works me gently, so my orgasm can last as long as possible. My mind is cloudy, my thighs are sweaty, and aftershocks are shooting though me.

            “That was amazing Amethyst,” I say as she slides the toy out of me and leans in for a kiss. “Thank you.”


End file.
